


Cupcake Surprise

by Leonidas1754



Category: South Park
Genre: Creative Proposals, Fluff, High school graduates, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No beta reader we die like mne, Post-Canon, Romance, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Token throws one last party before their friend group splits up for colleges and such. Tweek's been stressed as fuck for weeks and utterly refuses to tell his boyfriend why. Craig is worried. Thankfully, it all turns out for the best.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Cupcake Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to write something utterly TOOTH-ROTTING while taking a break from binging through the show. I take no responsibility for any cavities developed while or after reading this, it is pure sugar, you have been warned.

“So where’s Tweek?”

“He’s not here yet, said he’d meet me here instead of beforehand.” Craig put his chin in his hand. “Guess he ran a little long making the brownies.”

Clyde shrugged with a smile. “He’s never been a big party guy anyway. I’m sure he’ll show up though. I mean, he wouldn’t miss our last night all together, would he?”

“Of course not.” Craig sighed. “Just wish I knew why he was so bothered.” He glanced around at the backyard. Token had decided to throw a last party for all of their friends to get together before people started to head off for college and shit. It was slightly crowded, but not too claustrophobic.

“T-Ten bucks says Kyle’s drunk in the- in the next hour,” Jimmy said with a laugh.

Clyde snorted. “That’s a sucker’s bet and you know it.”

“He’s been worked up the past two weeks and he just  _ refuses _ to tell me why,” Craig muttered, not really paying attention to what the two were talking about. “I mean I get it, he doesn’t have to tell me everything, but if something’s bothering him that bad, and he won’t tell me, I feel like I did something wrong? But I have no idea what or how to fix it.”

Clyde pat his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s fine. Tweek’s just- I mean, it’s a big change, right? I know he’s sticking around, but a bunch of us are heading to colleges all over the country, and you’re going to be taking classes yourself online, right?”

“Y-Yea, so you’ll be bu… You’ll be busy too,” Jimmy pointed out. “You should ta-talk to him after the party.”

“Yea.” Craig leaned back in the lawn chair, snorting as he saw Butters get up on Kenny’s shoulders, already clearly tipsy. “I’m amazed Token’s parents agreed to this.”

“I don’t think they knew booze was going to be involved. Ah well, Token’s got all weekend to clean up afterwards, and I’m sure some of us will help,” Clyde shrugged.

“You will, I dunno about anyone else,” Craig replied with a chuckle.

Clyde rolled his eyes. “Yea, yea, it’s- Oh hey, there he is. Hey Tweek!” he called, waving.

Craig’s eyes snapped up to where Tweek stood in the sliding doorway, glancing around nervously. He held a container in his hands and moved over to the table with all the food on it, setting it down. A few of their friends stepped over to talk to him, but he quickly pulled away, a smaller container in his hands as he shuffled over to where Craig, Jimmy, and Clyde were sitting.

“Hey Tweek!” Clyde grinned. “Glad you made it!”

“H-H-Hey guys, j-just, um…” Craig was a little worried at how pale Tweek was as he spoke. “W-well I’m gonna go hang out with some of the other guys, IjustwantedtogiveCraigsomethingrealquick,” he sputtered out, placing the container in front of him. “Talk to you later!”

Jimmy raised a brow at Tweek’s rapidly retreating figure. “... He’s acting r- _ really _ weird.”

“No kidding.” Craig sighed, wondering if he should go after Tweek. He decided against it, however, instead opening the small container. Inside was a cupcake, very neatly decorated with a swirl of icing and a little candy bear. “Huh.”

“Aw, that’s cute! Well, if nothing else, this shows he’s probably not mad at you for anything, not if he made you something like that!” Clyde reasoned, clearly trying to cheer Craig up a bit.

Craig nodded. “Yea, you’re probably right.” It only made Craig worry more as to what really was bothering him, then, but he shouldn’t brush off the gift. He carefully pulled the cupcake out, pulling the candy off and munching it while he listened to Clyde and Jimmy chat about girls or something, though he wasn’t paying a ton of attention.

When he licked the icing off, however, he felt something strange hit his tongue. Frowning, he carefully licked the rest of the icing off. There, in the center of the surface of the cupcake, was a piece of blue plastic embedded within.

Jimmy leaned toward him, having noticed Craig’s reaction. “Wh-what’s that?”

“I have no idea.” Craig pulled apart the cupcake and pulled out the plastic. “Wait… a capsule?”

“It looks like something out of one of those quarter machines at the supermarket. What’s inside it?” Clyde asked, leaning on Craig’s shoulder.

“No idea.” Whatever was inside was wrapped by a piece of paper, obscuring it. Craig set the remains of the cupcake down and pried the capsule open, dumping it into his hand. Then he unwrapped the paper.

Two silver rings fell into his palm, and he spotted a message written on the paper that made all three young men go completely silent.

“...  _ That _ would explain why he’s been so nervous,” Clyde finally said, sounding amazed.

“H-H-Holy shit!” Jimmy gasped out, unable to help a laugh.

_ ‘Will you marry me?’ _ was all the paper said.

Craig’s mind was blank as he stared at the silver rings. There was no way he could anticipate this, he’d simply never considered it. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought of marrying Tweek before, but when he’d considered it, it was always with the thought that he would be the one asking Tweek. Hell, he’d even been considering it fairly recently, but with Tweek acting so stressed, he’d put it in the back of his mind.

The two rings were perfectly alike other than their size. Simple, silver, thin and perfect. Nothing flashy or fancy, but just what it needed to be. Craig swallowed and, with shaking fingers, he set the note and smaller ring down. The larger ring slipped onto Craig’s finger, and it was a perfect fit.

“You should go tell him, before he faints from stress,” Clyde said, voice soft and teasing.

The words finally snapped Craig out of his reverie somewhat. “Yea,” he said faintly as he snatched the smaller ring back up. He looked around. “Where-”

“B-back inside,” Jimmy said quickly, “I saw him- I saw him go back in.”

Craig got up from his chair and all but ran back into the house, brushing past a few of their other friends. “Tweek?”

A little yelp snapped Craig’s head in the direction of the living room, and he darted through the doorway to see Tweek at the bottom of the stairs, looking near-panicked. “I… H-Hey,” he said weakly.

All words died in Craig’s throat. Instead, he lunged forward, wrapping Tweek in a tight hug and kissing him hard. Tweek let out a muffled squeak, squirming for just a moment before going limp in Craig’s arms. When Craig broke the kiss, neither spoke at first. Tweek looked at Craig, eyes still full of worry, but he was far more relaxed than he had been in the past weeks, and all Craig could do was scramble for the words.

“I love you so fucking much,” he finally blurted out.

Tweek laughed, small and surprised and nervous. “I… guess you found it, then?”

“Yes, I… Fuck, I was worried about you being so stressed and not telling me a damn thing, I thought maybe I did something, but… Holy  _ shit _ , Tweek.” Craig couldn’t stop the almost giddy grin spreading across his face now that he was saying it aloud.

“S-Sorry, I just- I wanted… I wanted to do it. I wanted to ask you. I got the rings but I didn’t know how to ask, every time I even considered saying it, I wanted to  _ die _ ,” Tweek admitted. “I didn’t even come up with that idea with the cupcake until this morning, and the entire time I was just so close to freaking out I almost gave myself an anxiety attack. I’m sorry I worried you…”

Craig leaned their foreheads together, chuckling softly. “Are you kidding? This is amazing. I’m more worried about you needing to decompress now. But first…” He pulled away just far enough to take Tweek’s hand and slip the smaller silver ring on his finger, then kissed his knuckles. “You’re amazing.”

Tweek’s cheeks and ears were scarlet, and his smile was flustered. “Guess I can take that as a yes?”

“If I said no, I’d be the biggest idiot in the world.” Craig kissed him again, arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

Tweek reciprocated with a bit more enthusiasm this time, arms coming up around Craig’s neck. Even when they broke apart, they simply stood like that for a little bit, drinking each other in. Craig had to wonder what the hell he’d done to deserve someone like this. Tweek laid his head on Craig’s shoulder, relaxing into his firm hold, tension released like a deflating balloon.

“... Just so you know, Clyde and Jimmy saw it, so the entire party probably knows already,” Craig told him, chuckling a bit.

“Oh jeez, that’s gonna be fun.” Tweek laughed into his shoulder. “I still can’t believe I managed to give it to you without fainting, especially with them sitting right there.”

“You’ve got balls of fucking steel, Tweek,” Craig teased, drawing a laugh from his now-fiance. “Just lemme know if it gets too much out there, I’m sure Token’ll let you sit in his room for a few moments to cool off.”

Tweek nodded and finally pulled away from the hug. Hand in hand, they headed back out to the party. As soon as they stepped back outside, they were treated to clapping and cheering and a few wolf-whistles, making Tweek immediately cover his face with his free hand while Craig flipped everyone off with his, though he couldn’t help but grin. There were plenty of laughs and congratulations and Cartman complaining about how grossly in love they were.

“Dude, remind me to ask you for advice on proposing,” Stan said to Tweek. “That’s gotta be one of the most romantic things I’ve seen in fucking ages.”

“Yea well, at least you don’t have the problem of your anxiety trying to kill you in the meantime,” Tweek replied, leaning into Craig’s side.

Token nodded. “No kidding, that was awesome. I didn’t know you had it in you. You’re gonna need like, the next week to destress from that, dude.”

“You’re telling me!”

Craig chuckled and squeezed Tweek’s hand. “I think I’ll have that covered. I’ll spoil the shit out of him, don’t worry.”

The group of them laughed, including Tweek, though he hid his face in Craig’s shoulder again. Most of the rest of the night went similarly, with congratulations and friendly teasing.

As the night got later and later and things started to wind down, Tweek yawned softly and tugged on Craig’s arm. “I think I’m about done,” he admitted. He’d lasted longer than he thought he would after his lengthy stress period, but it was plenty fun.

“Yea, I feel that. Alright, let’s head out. You wanna stay with me tonight?” he asked, though he already knew the answer was almost never no.

Tweek nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

“Oi, Token, we’re heading out!” he called to their party thrower. “Call me if you need some help cleaning up, okay?”

“Got it! See you later, guys!” Token called back with a wave.

Getting out of the social atmosphere was a relief even for Craig, and he slipped his arm around Tweek’s waist as they walked down the sidewalk. It was quiet for a little bit, just enjoying each other’s company.

“... Thank you, Craig. I really am sorry for worrying you,” Tweek murmured, resting his head on Craig’s shoulder.

Craig smiled and turned his head to kiss Tweek’s head. “It’s alright. Worrying sucked, but I completely understand it. I’d say it was worth it, for me at least. And you are not doing shit this week.”

“You don’t have to do that, Craig,” Tweek chuckled.

“No, but I want to.” Craig squeezed Tweek’s hip. “I was considering proposing to you myself, but with you so stressed, I put it off. Yours was way better than anything I could’ve come up with anyway.”

Tweek laughed as he opened the door to Craig’s parent’s house and they headed upstairs. When they got to Craig’s room, Tweek flopped onto the bed, sighing in relief. Craig changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top before tossing one of his hoodies to Tweek for him to sleep in. He sat down as Tweek shimmied out of his clothes and pulled on the warm hoodie.

“Just gonna pass out?” Craig teased suggestively.

Tweek snorted, rolling onto his stomach and nuzzling into the pillow. “Go fuck yourself.”

Craig just laughed and laid down beside him, head turning toward him. Tweek peeked at him as well, smiling. Craig took his hand.

“I’m really lucky to have you,” Craig murmured.

“Heh, it’s not really luck… You’ve always worked so hard for this, for me. Even when I can’t really do much of anything myself,” Tweek added with a touch of sadness.

“You’re always worth it, Tweek,” Craig said. “I may be able to do more since I don’t have the same mental issues, but that doesn’t mean you don’t put in just as much effort. We’ve both worked for this. I mean, look at what you did tonight. You put your everything in that and it showed.”

Tweek blushed, smiling softly. “Thank you, Craig. You always know what to say.”

“I do now, since I’ve had so much practice.” Craig relaxed back, closing his eyes. “My dad’s going to flip.”

“Heh, no kidding.” The smile was audible in Tweek’s voice. He shifted a little closer, nuzzling against Craig’s shoulder. “I’m really glad we work together.”

“Yea. Me too.”


End file.
